Corners
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Fíli did not like being backed into corners.They made you look weak and frightened and more of a caged animal instead of a dwarf warrior. Fíli hated corners.But at that moment in time a corner was the only thing keeping Kíli away from these monsters with Fíli covering him on the front and two walls of stone behind him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Fíli did not like being backed into corners. Anyone who knew him knew that if you pushed him into something he wasn't comfortable with that it was only a matter of time before the situation arose into nothing short of a massive disaster. The only person who could reasonably get away with something like that would have been Kíli and Fíli had years of practice of his younger brother's button pushing. He also didn't like corners strategically. They made you look weak and frightened and more of a caged animal instead of a dwarf warrior. Fíli hated corners.

But at that moment in time a corner was the only thing keeping Kíli away from these monsters with Fíli covering him on the front and two walls of stone behind him. Kíli's grip tightened on the back of Fíli's tunic as the three dwarves climbed down from the ceiling. One of them, Gnauthor, with a beard pulled in wild directions narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously but said nothing else. But the two younger dwarves knew not let their guard down around him. Though he seemed calm now, Kíli had learned the hard way that he was one switch away from a violent temper that would have even matched Dwalin in the thickest part of battle. Rogi, ataller dwarf with slender arms but large hands, retreated back into the shadows leaving Fíli to face the leader with the pleasant smile.

* * *

Fíli threw the quiver full of arrows back over his shoulder as he walked through the halls of Ered Luin humming to himself as he went. He was going to pick up Kíli from Anur, his tutor, in mathematics. Fíli knew he hated it but Thorin had insisted that they both excel in the subject to save themselves from being cheated by greedy men when they became of age to start working out in the market. Fíli snickered to himself as he continued walking, bow in hand, as he remembered the longing look Kíli had given the two before they had left for training begging to be taken with them. But Thorin had deemed his youngest nephew too young to begin training with a sword like his brother and that had been the end of it. Despite Kíli's protests, the older of Thorin's nephews understood his uncle's motives. Kíli was small for his age unlike his brother who had began to show signs of maturity that led his kin to look at him more as a comrade than as a charge. His arms had begun to gain strength and the slow shadow of a beard was appearing along his jawline.

Fíli also knew that Thorin was trying to hold off on showing Kíli the horrors of the world for as long as he could. That had been something Fíli had learned shortly after he had begun training with his uncle. The world outside of the mountain wasn't all adventure and heroic acts. Men, elves, and sometimes-even dwarves could be cruel and vindictive and his uncle wasn't entirely ready to lose the nephew that loved everything he could explore just yet.

Still, Fíli had felt guilty leaving his brother behind and he was sure Thorin wouldn't mind a simple lesson in archery. And so with the reason as to why he was arriving to Anur's study a few minutes early, Fíli quickened his pace not able to wait any longer to see his brother's face as they went out to begin his own lesson.

He should have known better.

* * *

Kíli shrank further behind his brother as Anur approached the two and Fíli held his head high glaring at him. Anur frowned eyeing the young dwarfling but a growl from Fíli had the old dwarf's attention once again. Pulling the gag from between Fíli's teeth he smiled and nodded.

"There we are. Right as rain." He frowned again trying to look over Fíli but he pressed further back keeping Kíli from sight. "Now now laddie what's wrong? There's nothing to be afraid of here."

Fíli snarled feeling Kíli shake behind him. "He is merely confused as to why his tutor has locked him in a cellar."

Anur grimaced with a nod.

"I'm afraid it must be done. But I promise you, young Fíli, as soon as your uncle and I have reached an agreement you both can leave as soon as you like." Anur said this like he was promising the two a trip to the forge and it made Fíli's blood boil from beneath his veins.

"You lie." Fíli snarled. When Anur and Fíli had first met he had thought the tutor was that of a gentle soul with whimsical words that spun a great tale into an important life lesson but now all he could hear was rotten honey dripping from his tongue. Anur gave him a knowing smile but said nothing in return and instead gave a pointed look at Kíli as if he was keeping the truth for his sake. It made Fíli want to rip his tongue out!

"What are you and uncle agreeing upon?" Kíli piped from behind his brother. He had always been one to fall prey to his curiosity and Anur smiled kindly at his student.

"For your brother and uncle to abdicate themselves as Durín's heir, my dear Kíli."

For a moment neither brother said a word, staring at Anur like the insane dwarf that he clearly was, before they began to laugh.

"I'd like to see you try," Kíli said before he could stop himself. Rogi appeared from the shadows pulling Kíli from behind Fíli and tossing him aside to Gnauthor before Fíli could do anything to stop the two.

"I'll show you respect you little-" Gnauthor growled shaking Kíli violently. Fíli lunged forward but Rogi threw a solid punch into Fíli's gut winding the younger dwarf.

"Fíli!" Kíli cried reaching out to help his brother but Gnauthor held him where he stood. Fíli winced as Rogi heaved him back up and Anur appeared in his view, smile gone and face turned serious.

"Renounce your title as Thorin's heir." He demanded.

"Never." Fíli grounded out between clenched teeth. Anur tutted his tongue in disapproval like Fíli had gotten a question wrong.

"You really think it wise to follow the dwarf that killed so many of our kin." Anur looked at Fíli in a patronizing way that only a teacher could perfect and it made him feel like he was back with his own tutors. But Fíli frowned, confused.

"What are you-"

"Not all of us agreed to try and reclaim Moria. But your family insisted and it's because of your family that so many our kin died." Anur snapped, his voice sharp. His eyes were dark for a moment as if he were remembering something before he turned grim and held his hands behind his back. "I will not allow that mistake to happen again. Abdicate yourself as Thorin's heir."

"No."

"Then I am afraid what happens next must be done." Anur turned to Gnauthor. "Take him to the base of the mountain where no one will be able to find him and tie him up. He will starve until his brother and uncle give in to our commands."

"No." Fíli fought against Rogi with everything he had. Kicking out and thrashing in his bonds he struggled to get to his brother who Gnauthor was dragging to the door. "Kíli! No!"

"Fíli!" Gnauthor struggled to get a firm hold of Kíli but the more the dwarfling struggled the more he grew angrier and he struck Kíli across the face.

"Stop this madness! He has nothing to do with this!" Fíli shouted at Anur but the older dwarf simply shrugged. Fíli snarled at him never having felt such hatred for another dwarf before in his life. Anur held up a hand and Gnauthor stopped just as swiftly, his massive hands holding Kíli's arms like they were twigs. Rogi forced Fíli to his knees before grabbing a handful of Fíli's golden hair, wrenching the young dwarf to look up at his leader. Anur was still calm in a way that only seemed to fill Fíli with more anger purely out of frustration. Anur was playing as if he had complete control of the situation, which he did, and Fíli had none.

"It does not need to come to this young Fíli." Anur nodded towards Kíli who was equally outraged at his brother treatment and began thrashing in Gnauthor's grasps. But it did nothing as the bigger dwarf just kept his grip and waited for Anur's command. Still a pit of dread began to form in his stomach. If he did not yield they would drag Kíli away to only Durín knew where. Even if he did consider the possibility of giving into Anur's commands, Kíli's and his own fate and that of his uncle's would be sealed. Death would be the only reassurance that the line of Durín remained extinguished.

"You have me. Leave him be. This matter is between you and my uncle…"

"There you are correct. It is between your uncle and myself. But look at you! The shadows of a beard are forming on your face." Anur smiled proudly. In any other case Fíli would have felt a swell of pride fill his chest. But instead panic began to claw away at his insides and he glanced at Kíli again. Doing such had been a mistake though because Anur followed his gaze.

"You are no longer a dwarfling, Fíli. And by the looks of it you will be able to wield a battle-ax by the next midsummer. You are own your way to becoming a proper dwarf. And proper dwarves must decide adult decisions so I will speak to you as such." Kíli cried out as Anur, who yet to lay a finger on either of the brothers, grabbed at the long dark tangles of Kíli's hair and lift him onto his toes. His smile was gone and any trace of the gentle tutor had vanished beyond cold grey eyes. Fíli growled, cursing at Anur but Rogi gave a solid hit to the back of his head that he saw stars for a moment.

"Renounce your title as heir to the throne of Erebor and I will make your brother's fate as swift as possible. Do not and he will suffer longer in the darkest part of the mountain where no one will find his body."

A large hand clasped the space between Kíli's neck and jaw. The dwarfling cringed and Anur wrapped his arm around him pinning his arms to his side making Kíli look impossibly small. The refusal stopped thick in Fíli's throat and he was forced to stare only at his little brother. The same little brother he held as a babe. Dressed, fed, and cared for as only a sibling could. His little brother that was growing no matter how hard he and Thorin fought to keep his innocence. His little brother he swore to protect! Inheritance be damned. Dark eyes met blue ones and Kíli gasped at the look of resignation.

"Don't! Fíli don't!" Kíli cried out.

"What do you say, Fíli?" Anur said in the same tone he had used before though it was stained with impatience. He couldn't keep looking at Kíli and tore his gaze to the ground.

"If I agree…" Fíli said with his heart threatening to tear from his chest. "You must promise you will release Kíli."

"I wish that could be so, young Fíli, but then the line of Durín would live on." Anur smiled grimly at him though his grip on Kíli turned gentle and less crushing than before. "And for the sake of our people I cannot let that happen."

"And what about the sake of family? We both lost kin at the battle. He is all I have left and I him. Does that mean nothing to you, Anur?" Fíli cursed himself as he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He wanted to scream in frustration. They did not ask to be in the line of Durín yet Anur treated it like it was a choice. It was about as much of a choice to decide when the sun would rise and fall everyday. Anur sighed and it only made Fíli hurt even more as if he was mocking his hopelessness.

"Renounce your title, young Fíli, and I will let you say goodbye."

"Fi-" Kíli whispered staring at Fíli heartbroken.

"Master Teacher?"A voice called out above them by some sheer twisted fate of luck. Both Kíli and Fíli looked up as if it couldn't be true. But by the steady footsteps and then the way all three of the older dwarves stiffened it was all the boys needed to know that the voice had been real.

Before Fíli could call out to Thorin, he was pulled back, gagged wrapped taunt against his cheeks, and sharp blade placed at his exposed throat by Rogi. Anur threw Kíli to Gnauthor and walked up the stairs.

"Speak and he will cut his throat, title renounced or not." Gnauthor growled at Kíli. As if for added measure Rogi gave Fíli a yank making him wince against the sting of the blade.

"Ah Thorin," Anur said from above the floorboards.

"I've come to collect my nephew." Thorin's voice was so close it made Fíli tremble with anticipation. If only he could give him a sign. Any sign at all.

"Kíli? His brother retrieved him earlier this afternoon. I believe they were going to practice archery or something of the like."

Kíli. Fíli turned to look at his brother who was panting out of fear as he stared at the knife gleaming with the small amount of Fíli's blood. Looking up, his wide eyes could only stare before he caught the look Fíli was giving him. Fíli looked at his brother hard and then up above them. If Thorin left they were doomed and Kíli was their only chance. The younger bit his lip with a sharp shake of his head.

"I see. His brother and I will be having words. I'm sorry to disturb you."

Fíli struggled, Rogi twisting the hand in his hair, before he looked back at Kíli.

_Now. Do it now Kíli!_

Kíli didn't even breathe and could only close his eyes as he let out the loudest shout he had even screamed in his life.

"Thorin!"

Gnauthor struggled with Kíli's wild movements as the young dwarf grappled to get free. The older dwarf held Kíli out like he had been possessed with wide comical eyes that would have sent Fíli laughing if they weren't in such a tense situation. Rogi dropped Fíli's hold and strode over to help his companion. That was all Fíli needed. He lunged from his place on the ground throwing his body into both Rogi and Gnauthor. All four went down together and Kíli crawled out of the entanglement. Fíli kicked Rogi hard in the head knocking the dwarf into unconsciousness and rushed to Kíli. Kíli pulled the gag from his mouth. Gnauthor's beefy hand grabbed the back of Fíli's neck and threw his head into the wall. With his hands still tied he could only wince against the stone pressing into his cheek. Before Gnauthor could knock Fíli again Fíli threw his shoulder into the center of Gnauthor's chest knocking them both away from Kíli.

"Go Kíli!" Fíli shouted before Gnauthor flipped him onto his back. Fist after fist hit Fíli in the face before suddenly he couldn't breathe. Gnauthor tightened his hands around Fíli's throat squeezing so hard he was sure his neck would break any second. He bucked under Gnauthor but the massive dwarf wouldn't get off. Air! His body was screaming at him for air. But he couldn't get any and Gnauthor's furious face was going to be the last face he was ever going to see! He tried picturing Kíli's face. His mother's face. Any face that wasn't Gnauthor's! Just as he was about to say goodbye to the world as the black faded his vision a loud crash echoed. Thorin had gotten in! He would get to Kíli. Kíli was safe.

But it wasn't the trapdoor and instead Gnauthor fell on top of Fíli before rolling off to the side. He coughed at the sudden rush of oxygen passing through his lips and jerked violent with each gagging hack. Kíli dropped the remains of the crate he had smashed over Gnauthor's head and rushed to Fíli, hands hovering over his brother as if afraid to touch him.

"Boys!" Thorin's rough voice came through the trapdoor as it was thrown open.

"Thorin!" Kíli called again torn between going to meet his uncle and staying by his brother's side. Fíli could only continue to turn on his side wheezing air into his lungs and trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Fíli?" Thorin breathed rushing to his nephew's side. Kíli jumped out of the way knowing his uncle would know how to ease Fíli's pain. Thorin cupped Fíli's face with warm calloused hands and lifted his head from the ground. The light from above streamed over Fíli's newly broken face and his uncle turned dark with anger as he saw already bruising welts littering his face.

"Anur! He…" Fíli tried to speak but his voice felt like acid in his throat and he could only cough again.

"Is only trying to save his people from an inadequate king." Thorin spun around with his sword in his hands. His face was thunderous and all three of Durin's line tensed at the insult. Anur looked furious with his beard out of place and blood trickling down the side of his face from the massive knot on his forehead. But he had a gleam in his eyes like the dagger he held to Kíli's throat.

"No!" Fíli struggled to stand but Thorin stepped in front of his nephew and Anur's grip tensed making his knuckles turn white around hilt. It was supposed to be over! Thorin was here and they were supposed to be safe yet the direness of the situation was suffocating.

"You are unfit to rule, Thorin Oakenshield. You are duty bound to renounce your claim to the throne."

"Do not speak to me of duty you coward." Thorin snarled and his body posture spoke volumes to his nephews. It was like a warg ready to sink its teeth into its prey. But Anur didn't seem to notice the danger he was putting himself in and only matched Thorin's glare. They had never spoken other than the fact for the sake of Kíli's schooling and yet the hatred they shared was as intense as the heat of a dragon's breath. "Using children as a means for revenge?"

"The only revenge I wish to seek is the denial of vengeance towards you. My brother, my son, all lost because you and your family were too stubborn to see logic. You were never going to take Moira yet you carried on and thousands died!" Spit flew from Anur's mouth and his calm face turned a deep shade of red.

"Release my nephew." Thorin said and Fíli looked up at his uncle from the floor. It was unlike Thorin to not defend his family's honor, and though his eyes told the true emotions released from the dark places in his mind from Anur's words, Thorin remained unfazed.

"No." Anur said with a smug smirk. "In fact I will make you watch as I-"

Anur fell to the floor with a thump dragging Kíli down with him.

"Well," Balin said looking up from the unconscious dwarf he had just attacked with his small axe in hand. "We will need to discuss the proper education for young Kíli, Thorin."

Fíli smiled up at Balin though it may have turned into a grimace as his split lip burned at the pull.

Kíli pulled himself from under Anur and launched himself into Thorin's arm before he could do anything else. Thorin caught the dwarfling whispering soothing words to Kíli and running a hand over his back as a way to calm him. Balin bent down and sliced through the rope around Fíli's wrists. Before the young prince could compose himself Thorin pulled him to his chest next to Kíli. His tight grip pressed painfully into the Fíli's bruises but he didn't let go and buried his face into the scent of his uncle.

"Thank you, Balin." Thorin looked up at him not releasing either of his nephews. Balin only nodded to his friend.

"I guess that will be the end of mathematics, I suppose." Fíli joked earning a chuckle form Thorin. Kíli's face shot straight up, all sense of fear and hurt lost as bright eyes looked at them in rejoice.

"Really?!"

**a/n: See math is evil! Feed the muse! It needs reviews to keep growing! **


End file.
